Maximus
Maximus (or Max for short), is a supporting character in Disney's 2010 animated film, Tangled. Background Maximus is a palace horse originally owned by the now-former captain of the Corona guard. Though viewed as a mode of transportation and pet to some, Maximus is actually far more fierce and efficient than the former captain himself, proving to pose much more of a threat to Flynn Rider during his days as a thief, and would've captured him without fail should Rapunzel never intervened. Physical appearance Maximus is a large white horse with a blond mane and tail, and brown eyes. He wears a distinct saddle with the sun symbol of the Kingdom. Personality Maximus is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. Maximus is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly, even being more feared than his captain. Maximus is a horse but has a personality more similar to a dog. The character was to be a twist on common Disney horse sidekicks such as Samson from Sleeping Beauty. He is very intelligent, and can not only understand human speech, but can apparently be spoken to, as his facial expressions so obviously confirm. Although Maximus can be extremely tough, he has a large heart, can't say no to a young girl like Rapunzel who calls him a big sweetheart, and even becomes best friends with his former arch enemy Flynn Rider as they join together to reunite Rapunzel with her family. It would be a fatal mistake to underestimate this horse. He is a dedicated crime-buster and though one would never think it, Maximus is skilled with a sword, wielding the weapon in his mouth. He also has a large love for apples, seen a few times throughout the film. They're even used by the guards when trying to remain on Maximus' good side once he becomes captain. Appearances ''Tangled As horse to the Captain of the Guards, Maximus has made it his own personal mission to capture the wanted criminal, Flynn Ryder. He is Flynn's adversary from the very beginning and will stop at nothing to catch the slippery thief. Max can run, leap, and chase Flynn to places where every other guard (and horse) refuse to go. Maximus is introduced in pursuit of Flynn, with the rest of the royal guards, after Flynn stole the tiara of the Lost Princess. Whilst the other guards and horses were unable to keep up, Flynn and Maximus went toe-to-toe as satchel holding the crown made its way over a cliff, with Maximus and Flynn accodentally following in suit. Flynn manages to ditch to shake Maximus by hiding in Rapunzel's Tower, but Maximus remains on Flynn's trail, his hatred for him growing and burning by the minute, and eventually runs into Mother Gothel (which inadvertently causes her to panic and run back to the tower, fearing that the royals have found Rapunzel). Maximus reunites with the royal guards in the Snuggly Duckling, a pub home to dozens of fun-loving thugs that manage to help Flynn and Rapunzel escape the guards via secret tunnel. Maximus is able to sniff out the tunnels whereabout and finds the lever that reveals it, thus putting the formerly lost guards back on track. After tracking Flynn to a dam, theif manages to defeat each guard with ease, leaving Maximus to sword battle him. Maximus has Flynn cornered until the latter is rescued by Rapunzel. The persistent horse continues to chase after the two, but accidentally causes the dam to burst, enabling Flynn to escape with Rapunzel whilst Maximus and the guards are seemingly killed by the rushing water. The next morning, however, it is revealed that Maximus survived, and separated from the guards once more. He manages to track down Flynn again, and attempts to drag him back to the palace, but Rapunzel is able to befriend Maximus by being kind to him, and convinces him to call a truce with Flynn for the day for the sake of her birthday dream to see the floating lanterns the kingdom release into the sky every year on her birthday (as she needs Flynn to guide her to the palace and back to her tower safely). Maximus reluctantly agrees (but not before "punching" Flynn in the stomach with his hoof), and the group heads to the kingdom for the lantern festival. As the festival day continues, Maximus notices Flynn's emerging feelings for Rapunzel, and loosens up a bit while watching Flynn and Rapunzel dance and spend quality time together, eventually coming to have a liking for the thief, seeing how kind he could actually be. During the latern ceremony, Maximus remains on the dock eating apples whilst Rapunzel and Flynn go out into the sea to have a good view of the lanterns in the air. Afterwards, Maximus witnesses Flynn being arrested and crying out Rapunzel's name. Maximus gathers that Rapunzel is in trouble, and knows that Flynn is probably the only one who can save her. The horse heads to the Snuggly Duckling and recruits the Ruffians to help spring Flynn from jail. Maximus then carries Flynn to Rapunzel's tower for her rescue. After Flynn returns Rapunzel to the King and Queen, Maximus becomes head of the Royal Guard, and replaced their swords with frying pans. Under his leadership, "crime in the kingdom disappeared almost overnight... as did most of the apples." ''Flynn's Tangled Tales In the animated shorts, taking place before the events of the film, Maximus is revealed to have known Flynn prior to the events of the crown heist. He appears in the short "Crashimus Maximus" where Flynn manages to escape the Captain of the Guards, only to be pursued throughout the kingdom of Corona's village by Maximus. Even so, after nearly capturing the thief, Maximus meets a humiliating defeat, allowing Rider to escape. ''Tangled Ever After Maximus and Pascal are responsible for the loss of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding rings when one of Pascal's stray petals falls into Maximus' nose. Maximus sneezes and the rings roll away. After having a vision of everyone in attendance becoming upset at the loss of the rings and of an explosion destroying the kingdom, the pair then endeavor on a comedic journey to retrieve them. In between, Maximus accidentally got snagged on ladies' clothing and a mistaken for a female by a brown male horse, which Maximus promptly shoved off. He came close to retrieving one of the rings from underneath a flower cart, only to be catapulted into the air by a cupid ice statue and landing in the wedding carriage, losing his grip on the ring. Using the carriage to propel himself, Maximus managed to catch the ring, only to be hit multiple times in the face by a line of frying pans, which were mistaken by the wedding servants as a gong ringing, prompting them to release doves and lanterns. In the end, after finally obtaining the elusive rings, Maximus and Pascal return to the wedding right on time, but the adventure has left them looking incredibly mangy, as they are covered in tar. Continuing on with the wedding, Rapunzel and Eugene can't help but notice the duo's grotesque appearance. After all seems well, an exhausted Maximus rests, but accidentally bumps a cart carrying a wedding cake out of the door, just as Eugene offers the cake to the attendees, causing the animal pair to react in horror. Tangled: The Animated Series Maximus is set to appear in the animated TV series, where he will accompany Rapunzel on her adventures exploring the outside world.'Tangled' Animated Series with Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi to Debut on Disney Channel in 2017 Cameos In ''Wreck-It Ralph, during the scene in which Ralph and his bad-guy buddies enter Game Central Station, after holding their Bad-Anon meeting. In Big Hero 6, a portrait of Maximus can be seen near the grand staircase of Fred's mansion. Video games ''Tangled Maximus is featured in the game, more or less reliving his role in the film as the diligent steed on the hunt for Flynn. He is featured in a few of the game's levels being rode on by Rapunzel, as well. Disney INFINITY Maximus appears as a non-playable character in the game, being featured as a mode of transportation alongside other horse characters, as well as vehicles. Disney Parks So far in the Disney Parks, Maximus has only appeared in the 2010 Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade walking Rapunzel in the parade with Flynn by his side. Maximus was said to be Rapunzel and Flynn's transportation to Magic Kingdom from Epcot during their Meet n Greets. He can be discussed with by Flynn during meet and greets too. He is occasionally played by an ''actual horse during parades too. Maximus has his own spell card known as "Maximus' Horseshoes" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Maximus is also represented as a puppet in the live Tangled play at Disneyland's Fantasy Faire theater. His likeness is also featured in the Tangled themed pavilion in Fantasyland at the Magic Kingdom. However, Maximus does make a live appearance in the Disney On Ice show, Dare to Dream, where he's featured in the Tangled segment and plays the same role as in the film. He also appears in the finale, alongside the other Disney characters. Maximus also appears on the Tangled theme float in the Magic Kingdom's Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Gallery Trivia *During the prologue, a white horse plush resembling Maximus can be seen on the infant Rapunzel's mobile. *It is unknown what Maximus' breed is. Yet, judging by his size and appearance, as well as the fact Tangled takes place in Germany, it possible Maximus is a Hanoverian (a German Warmblood). References Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Horses Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Silent characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Pets Category:Swordsmen Category:Iconic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Captains Category:Article of the week Category:Reformed characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Neutral Characters